


Siege Perilous

by Kayim



Series: Camelot (Mag7 AU) [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Dunne is now a Knight of the Round Table.  But his new life has barely even started yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siege Perilous

"I'm a knight. I really am." The youngest of King Arthur's Knights, Sir Dunne could barely believe the good fortune that had been bestowed upon him. For his entire life, he had dreamt of becoming a knight. He never once thought that it could happen as quickly and as easily as it had.

Oh, he may be naïve, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that no-one expected him to survive for long - the death rate among new knights was high - but he still felt blessed. And he would prove them wrong. He hadn't exaggerated when he'd said he could fight. Since he was a young boy he had learnt the skills needed to become a Knight. He had wished for nothing more in the world - a wish that had now been granted.

King Arthur had provided him with immaculate attire, fabrics that felt as soft against his skin as a breath of warm summer air. The leather boots on his feet soothed the aches and pains that had developed during the long walk to Camelot. And most importantly, at least as far as he was concerned, Sir Wilmington had offered a sword. A real sword, beautifully made with an intricate design engraved along the blade. He had shaken his head, incapable of accepting such a gift from a virtual stranger, until the older knight had explained.

"You are Knight of King Arthur," he stated, simply. "That makes you my brother. You are in need of a weapon and I can provide you with one. It is only natural."

Unable to find the words to thank him, Sir Dunne finally accepted the sword and hung it proudly from his waist.

Now, left to his own devices, Sir Dunne had chosen to explore the legendary Camelot. More than a castle, Camelot was an immense city in its own right. There were hundreds of people living within the walls, with dozens of buildings, ranging from smiths to bakers to seamstresses. Sir Dunne was starting to wonder how he could ever learn his way around when he came across a room within the main part of the castle. The closed doors were made from a dark wood, plain and simple, yet bearing an impression of importance. Usually he would never have entered a room that was closed off, however there was something inside him that encouraged him to push open the heavy doors, his whole weight barely enough to move them. The same compelling force caused him to enter the room, despite the small voice of conscience niggling at the back of his mind reminding him he was not supposed to be there.

The room was surprisingly cool, with little in the way of warm furnishings. The walls were hung with banners, 16 in total, each of a different color and design, bearing the coat of arms of different Knights. On the far wall, directly facing him, was King Arthur's banner, the white stag and the Christian cross easily recognizable. He wondered about the others, recognizing various emblems indicating royalty and nobility. There were no windows, the room being completely impenetrable except through the door. The only pieces of furniture were the immense table that sat in the middle of the room and the tall-backed chairs that surrounded it.

The table was unusual in its shape and size. Circular and filling up the majority of the room, Sir Dunne would swear that he had never seen anything like it before. Walking towards the table, he noticed that it appeared to be split into segments, similar to an orange. The segments were made from alternating dark and light colored woods, probably oak and beech, he suspected. They were each intricately carved and fitted together perfectly as though they were one piece of wood. Engraved along the edge of all but one segment was the name of a knight. Sir Dunne walked around the table in awe as his fingers traced the names of the most famous and brave men in the country. Sir Larabee, Sir Tanner, Sir Standish, Sir Wilmington. He had met each of these that first day he arrived. He had spent many hours in their company, learning that as well as being brave warriors, each was a man he would be proud to call friend. Sir Jackson and Sir Sanchez. He had met them both since and admired them greatly. Both were from far-flung lands and had been treated like serfs until King Arthur had discovered their internal strength and determination, bringing them back to Camelot and knighting them both. With a gasp of surprise, Sir Dunne realized that the place he was standing by carried the name of Arthur Pendragon, his King. The place was no more decorated than any other, no sign that the man who sat there was the greatest King that England had ever seen.

As he continued around the table, he read the names of other knights that he had grown up hearing tales of; Sir Kay, foster brother to the King himself; Sir Bors and Sir Percival, two of the strongest and bravest knights ever to draw breath; Sir Tristan, the poet and musician; Sir Gawain, the adventurous knight; and Sir Lancelot, personal knight of the Lady Guinevere.

He reached the final segment and was puzzled to see that there was no name engraved.

"That is the Siege Perilous." The deep rumbling voice of Sir Sanchez startled Sir Dunne. He looked up to see the older knight standing in the doorway. Since they had met, Sir Sanchez appeared to take it upon himself to educate the youngest Knight, teaching him not only about the ways of court, but about the strengths and virtues of the men he would be fighting alongside.

"Siege Perilous?" Sir Dunne asked.

Sir Sanchez entered the room and stood behind one of the chairs, his huge hands resting casually on the back. "The Siege Perilous is the one seat that has always been left vacant," he explained. "It can only be occupied by a knight who is entirely pure of heart. I'm afraid that excludes most of us," he chuckled softly.

"Why?"

Sir Sanchez shrugged. "It has always been that way," he said, becoming more somber. "Several knights have tried to sit there. None of them are alive today."

"They died?"

Sir Sanchez suspected that he may spend the rest of his life answering Sir Dunne's questions. "Within days of sitting on that seat. Some say it is cursed, some say those knights were not as pure as they may have believed. It has long been told that one day the purest knight will sit there and at that point the heavens will sing out and the hearts of ordinary men will be filled with joy."

Sir Dunne looked at the empty space where a name should be. He slowly ran his fingers across it, feeling a peculiar tingle as he did so. He pulled his hand away and was horrified to see something happening to the wood.

Sir Sanchez moved quickly to stand next to the young knight. He looked at the table and saw that where there had once been no name, one was now beginning to appear. His gaze switched between the boy-knight and the table.

Astonished, he watched as the words became clear enough to read. There was no doubt in his mind as to what had occurred.

"It looks as though a knight of pure heart has finally been discovered," he turned to Sir Dunne who simply stared as he recognized his name magically engraved on the table.

From somewhere, the sound of bells rang throughout the castle. Men would forever claim that no bell had been rung, but the sound could be heard in the furthest corners of Camelot. Sir Sanchez looked at Sir Dunne, who stood with a look of incredulity on his innocent face. He could see an aura around him, a glow as if the angels in heaven were shining their light on him.

"You are destined for great things, Brother Knight," he assured the stunned young man.


End file.
